The Legend of Zelda (comic)/The End
"The End" is the first issue of the Legend of Zelda comic series. Transcript *'???:' Throughout the years, the world has been protected by a hero in green. Some say he came from the sky and defeated a demon. Others say he traveled through time to prevent a dark future. In one, he was a mere boy who sailed the ocean to rid the world of evil. No one can say for sure which of these stories is true and which are false, but all of them have one thing in common. A princess with the blood of the goddess. Impa is revealed to be the one telling the story to Zelda, who is looking at the ground. *'Impa:' And that's you, Princess Zelda. *'Zelda:' But what if... what if none of those stories are true, Impa? what if there is no prophecy, no destiny, no hero in green, nothing. What if we're all just kidding ourselves and it doesn't matter-- *'Impa:' I have great faith in you. I have seen you grow from a baby. I know everything about you. And I know that, even if the person you pick as the champion isn't the hero, he will still be an excellent choice. Zelda looks at Impa and then her own palm, revealing there to be a small triangle-shaped imprint on it. She clenches her fist and walks out, attempting to look determined despite her feelings. Below her is a gathering of adventurers. *'Zelda:' I... I'm sorry Impa, remind me why there are so many? *'Impa: '''Everyone in the land at the very least wishes they were the hero. *'Zelda: And you're sure one of them is the real one...? *'Impa: '''My trust in the prophecy is so great that I swear to you on my own mother's grave that the hero is down there. Zelda looks at the ground in worry. It suddenly cuts to a wagon arriving outside the castle. A hooded man steps out and pays the wagon driver before walking into the castle. He looks around for a bit, spotting Zelda and Impa above them before hearing something and going to check it out, entering a small crowd gathered around two people fighting, one in purple and the other red. The person in purple manages to cut the person in red's cheek. Afterward, the crowd claps and the person in red walks off. *'Person #1: 'That's the third one he's beat! *'Person #2: Incredible! *'Person #3': They didn't even stand a chance! *'Hooded Man:' Excuse me, purple man? what exactly is happening over here? *'Gon:' My name is Gon. I've built up a reputation for being a bit of a professional when it comes to sword fighting so people are challenging me to duels. *'Hooded Man:' Hm... can I challenge you? *'Gon:' I don't see why not! the person who draws first blood wins! Gon and the hooded man draw their blades and get ready for a fight. The two charge at each other, striking their swords until the hooded man leaps through the air to avoid one of Gon's strikes, holding his hood to keep it on before he lands and charges forward again, dashing right by Gon. *'Gon:' I'm not sure what attack you were trying to pull but it miss-- Gon falls on his knees, revealing one of his thighs has been cut. *'Gon: '''Aiming for my leg instead of one of the places I would expect you to attack. Haha... very clever. What's your name, stranger? The hooded man pulls his hood down. *'Link:' My name is Link. Very nice to meet you. I hope I didn't cut you too deep. *'Gon:' It's fine, nothing that a potion can't fix. Zelda is revealed to be watching Link, quite distracted by him. *'Impa: Princess Zelda! *'''Zelda: Coming! All of the adventurers look up. Link turns to see what they're looking at, revealing Zelda is slowly walking down the steps. She stands in front of all the adventurers and clears her throat. *'Zelda:' Adventurers and travelers of the kingdom of Hyrule. I am Princess Zelda. They begin applauding and cheering but are silenced by Zelda putting up her hand. *'Zelda:' Over the millions of years Hyrule has stood, it has been protected by my ancestors and a mysterious hero in green that has defeated over a thousand threats. I'm sure you've all heard the legends. Zelda pauses for a few seconds. *'Zelda:' Have any of you heard of the story of colors? it is a prophecy that was carved into a block of limestone just outside of the castle. It reads "the only one able to face the red is the green, picked by the blue. The green will duel the red in a battle so great... it will change Hyrule forever." Though we do not know who the "red" refers to, it is obvious the green is the hero. And the blue refers to me. And so, I created this meeting to draw out as many people as possible. If the prophecy is true, then one of you will be the hero in green. Zelda slowly walks forward into the crowd, who shuffle aside to make room for her. Zelda looks around at the crowd, searching for someone who could be the hero. *'Link:' Princess! Zelda looks rather surprised as Link comes running towards, stopping when he is close to her. *'Link: '''Pardon me for being so rude, but I'm a very big fan of yours! or, I guess, I'm more a fan of the entire royal family, but still, you're a really nice person and I... I just realized I haven't actually introduced myself... Link reaches out to shake Zelda's hand. *'Link: Nice to meet you, my name is Link! A very confused Zelda shakes Link's hand and suddenly her face goes totally blank before she falls on her knees, gasping for air. Link tries to help her up but is stopped by Impa. *'''Impa: What are you, an assassin? a monster in disguise? some kind of trickster demon? I bet you have a poison needle on your hand, don't you?! *'Link:' I'm sorry, I don't know what I did! *'Zelda:' No. It's fine. I'm fine... honest... Zelda points at Link. *'Zelda: '''You... you said you're name was Link, right? Link nods at Zelda, who gets up, walking towards him and taking his hand. She looks at his palm before grasping his hand again, though this time nothing happens. *'Zelda:' Where are you from? *'Link:' I was born in Faore Forest but I left when I was young. *'Zelda:' Faore Forest. Named after the grace of Farore. *'Link:' That's right. Every day I would pray to Farore along with the rest of the people of Faore. Zelda looks at Link and smiles. *'Zelda: You are the hero in green. *'''Link: Wait, what? Link pulls away. *'Zelda:' The way you fought earlier, the jolt that went through me when you grasped my hand, some legends even state that the hero worshiped Farore. You are the hero in green! *'Link: '''I... well... truth be told, I mostly came here to meet you, I didn't expect to actually be chosen. *'Zelda:' But you are. I can tell. All you're missing is the mystical sword on your back! *'Link: I'm not even wearing green. *'''Zelda: A good chunk of the heroes in green didn't wear green until they had to. *'Link:' But I... you see, I'm... come on lady... *'Impa: '''I have to agree with the boy, Princess Zelda, I cannot picture him being the hero. He is far too young and, as you said, he doesn't have the sword. If he was the hero he would've found it by now. *'Zelda: Impa, you told me that your faith in the prophecy was so great you were sure the hero was down here. Well, I've found him. And he's Link. *'''Link: Princess Zelda, please, I don't deserve this. Pick someone else. Pick Gon or anyone. Please! *'Zelda:' I will not pick someone who isn't the true hero. And that hero is you, Link. *'Link:' There's no changing your mind, is there? *'Zelda:' No there is not. *'Link:' Fine. I accept my role as the chosen hero of Hyrule. But I'm not going to like it.